helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arihara Kanna
Kanna (栞菜) (born Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜)) is a talent signed to BLUE ROSE. She was a Japanese idol and a member of the Hello! Project group °C-ute. She auditioned to be a Hello! Pro Egg but she was put in °C-ute. On July 11, 2009 she resigned from the group and H!P without a graduation ceremony on July 9th. Profile *'Name:' Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *'Stage Name:' Kanna (栞菜) *'Nickname:' Kanna-chan, Arikan, Kan-kan *'Birth Date:' 1993-06-15 *'Blood Type:' A *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 155 cm *'Favorite Food:' melon, ume, chicken *'Favorite Subject:' music *'Favorite Sport:' soccer *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2006) *** Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) ** °C-ute (2006–2009) *'Concert Units:' ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Other:' ** Little Gatas (2004–2007) ** Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) (Reserve player) History 2004 Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project in 2004 from the Hello! Pro Egg auditions. She was a member of Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, but then graduated to be placed into °C-ute in January 2006. She is was of the members of Little Gatas who was not added to the other Gatas teams. 2009 On February 26, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Arihara was having difficulty performing onstage due to having bunion deformity, and would not be able to attend the HELLO! 10TH PARTY2 event that week. She would also be absent from Hello! Project activities, including activities in °C-ute, while receiving treatment and the rest of °C-ute had to keep performing as a 6 member band, releasing two singles without her. Before Arihara ever returned to the group, Hello! Project announced in July that she had left the group and would not be returning in the future. Hello! Project sadly announced that she has left both °C-ute and the Hello! Project. She stopped C-ute and H!P activities due to the bunion, but many fans agreed that this was a most probable truth when comparing pictures of her feet. On July 9, after her 4 months absence, Kanna has since decided that she no longer wants to be part of the idol world, and return to the life of a normal girl. However, other sources have claimed that the bunion was not the only reason Kanna left Hello! Project, and that a previous scandal which came to light almost a year ago involving her on a date with a Johnny's Entertainment's member, Hashimoto Ryosuke. 2010 Arihara made a return to the public eye in early 2010, when Umeda Erika revealed on her blog how they were still in touch with each other. In May, Arihara opened her official blog. In June, it was revealed that she was a talent signed to BLUE ROSE, her stage name simply becoming Kanna. Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou *Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) by Goto Maki *I WISH by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO) by °C-ute *Mikan (みかん) by Morning Musume Works DVDs *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2011.01.27 Smile Agian Photobooks *2010.12.18 Kanna Trivia *Her favorite subject is Music. *Has said the Hello! Project member she respects the most is Yaguchi Mari. *MC Makoto gave her the nickname "Kan-kan" *Has a Ameba blog. http://ameblo.jp/kanna-arihara/ *She is a fan of the Korean pop girl group, Wonder Girls. As seen on her blog, she has bought merchandise from the group. *Arihara was named after her mother's favorite flower, the canna. Coincidentally, Umeda Erika was also named after her mother's favorite flower, the erica. Category:C-ute Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1993 births Category:2004 additions Category:2009 departures Category:1993 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood type A Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers